


Sunshine on the Window

by benicemurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Declarations Of Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: After so many years, Matt can’t help but think he’s got Keith all figured out. Still, it couldn’t hurt to hear the words he’s been wanting to say for so long.Day 6 - Warm Mornings





	Sunshine on the Window

Matt feels the warmth crawl across his face as the sun rises through the window by the bed. It’s early, way too early to be awake, especially on a Sunday morning with nothing planned and nowhere to be.

He stretches his toes, popping them and then his ankles in turn, then does the same to his neck, back, wrists, and shoulders. He’s too young to have this many popping joints, but he also spent five and a half years of his youth physically fighting for his life and the sake of the entire universe, so cut him so slack.

Next to him, the sheets rustle, and his attention is drawn to the disgruntled pile of hair on his pillow. Between the two of them, they probably have enough hair for a very convincing shampoo commercial. His bedmate grunts and wraps the blankets more tightly around himself, inadvertently exposing Matt’s feet and right leg to the chilly air.

They’d left the window open overnight. It’s been getting cooler outside lately — cool enough to stop running the air conditioning and keep the windows open full time. At night, when it drops below comfortable temperatures, the open windows and brisk gusts of wind make for a perfect excuse to pull his pretty boy close and snuggle under the king-sized fleece blanket.

He pulls the blanket back over his leg and feet and tucks himself in closer to Keith. Keith hums, no more awake than he was for his first grunt, and turns toward Matt. His hair tickles Matt’s nose and lips when Keith huddles close to him, and he has to blow his out of his mouth, ruffling Keith’s bangs and making Keith scrunch up his nose in the process.

“Unnhhh,” Keith complains. He’s shockingly coherent in the mornings, Matt thinks with a small smile.

It’s warm and toasty under the blanket. Keith is like a radiator, especially when he sleeps, so much so that Matt doesn’t even know why he bothers to hog the blankets when he runs at least three degrees warmer than any other human, on average. He’s not complaining, though; in a couple of months, when frost begins to set in overnight just to melt away under the morning sun, he’ll be glad to have a hot body in his bed.

And yes, he will still leave the windows open. That’s not even a question.

Matt wraps an arm around Keith’s waist and pulls him closer, tangling their legs together. He runs his hand up and down the smooth expanse of Keith’s back. Keith has such soft, beautiful skin. It matches everything else about him, especially his heart.

It’s early, and the sun has barely risen, and Matt tells himself that’s why he’s allowing such sappy, gooey thoughts.

He leans in to plant a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead, right over his tangled bangs. Keith’s nose crinkles again. Matt can’t help but tilt his head down and kiss him again right on the tip of his nose.

“Matty,” Keith mumbles, voice thick.

“Hm?”

“St’urly.”

Matt grins and continues to rub Keith’s back, snuggling even closer, if that’s even possible. “What was that, Kitten?”

Keith scowls at the nickname. Every so often he reminds Matt that he’s not small, or cute, or fuzzy, or _a cat_, and Matt reminds _him_ every single time that he is one hundred percent all of those things. Keith acts like he doesn’t like it to save face, but Matt has caught him with a smile and a blush more than once when Keith thought he wasn’t looking, so he knows he secretly loves it. Loves him, maybe. Matt doesn’t actually know.

“‘S’too _early_,” Keith groans and buries his face in Matt’s neck. Matt feels goosebumps erupt where Keith’s lips graze his skin.

He’d like to think he knows Keith well enough by now to know how he behaves when he’s in love. He’s only seen Keith in love once before, but that was a long time ago. They’re older now. Things are different. Not in a bad way — they’ve actually really grown into their life on this new planet. They’ve been living together for a few years now, and although they didn’t _start_ with the intention of ending up in the same bed, the evolution of their relationship was easy and natural.

“I know, babe. Go back to sleep.”

For a few minutes, he just listens to the sound of Keith’s breathing. To think, once upon a time he’d had to fight and claw his way into Keith’s friendship, and now Keith is here, exposing his metaphorical belly for Matt to rub and scratch.

He’s sure Keith’s fallen asleep again until he sees the corner of his lips pull up into a sleepy smirk.

“_You’re_ a babe,” he says. Then he giggles, like it’s the greatest comeback of the century.

Matt snorts. “How old are you, eight?”

“Mhm,” Keith agrees. He presses into Matt’s neck again and begins to drop slow, open-mouthed kisses wherever he can reach without having to move.

“Oh no, I’m a creep.” Matt gasps and pulls back, drawing a protesting groan from Keith.

The movement dislodges the blanket and lets in a gust a crisp autumn air. Keith scowls againand turns his back to Matt to curl up into himself. He acts grumpy, but Matt knows he isn’t actually mad.

“Babe,” he calls. Keith ignores him with a huff. “Babe,” he says again, a little louder. He scoots forward and reaches out for Keith’s hip. He gives it a little squeeze and then a little shake. “Baaaaaaabe.”

Keith mumbles something incoherent but otherwise stays curled into his obstinate fleece blanket ball. Matt shakes him a little harder, and then harder still, until he’s flopping Keith’s grumpy body back and forth while Keith just glares at him over his shoulder.

Matt grins so widely it makes his face hurt. Everything with Keith is so easy now. Everything is fun. Keith will always be a bit of a grump, but he showed Matt his heart of gold over a decade ago, and since then, Matt has been loath to leave his orbit for too long.

“You’re so fucking lucky,” Keith grumbles.

Matt uses his grip on Keith’s hip to turn him over so that they’re facing each other again and kisses him properly on the lips.

“I know I am,” he says.

Keith rolls his eyes. Matt can already see the blush growing under the skin of his cheeks. “You don’t even know why.”

“Sure I do.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith scoffs. “Why?”

“Because you love me,” Matt says with as much confident nonchalance as he can manage. Inwardly, he’s totally losing his cool. His heart is pounding. He’s pretty sure the small of his back has started sweating. He’s about ninety-four percent sure Keith does love him, but that six percent is going to give him a heart attack at the premature age of thirty-four unless Keith says something soon.

Keith blinks up at him, sleepiness finally fading from his eyes and he comes into full wakefulness. The sun is high in the sky now. The birds are chirping, car horns are honking in the distance, the sound of the garbage truck picking up the cans next door floats in through the window. All Matt can hear is his own heartbeat and the deafening sound of his own throat every time he swallows, which seems to be a lot. Do people always swallow this much? How much is too much? Is there too much saliva in his mouth right now? Oh god, what if Keith wants to kiss him but his mouth is full of saliva?

Keith simply watches while Matt spirals. He still hasn’t said anything, but his eyes have gone soft and fond, and his mouth is curling into that little mischievous smirk that Matt loves again. Ninety-four starts to look a little more like ninety-seven.

Without warning, Keith pokes cold toes up the leg of Matt’s pajama pants, and Matt realizes with sudden horror that while he was distracted worrying about whether or not his roommate-turned-sex-friend-turned-romantic-partner is in love with him, Keith had his foot sticking out of the blanket refuge and was gearing up for the attack.

Matt shrieks and scrambles away, nearly tumbling off the edge of the bed but saving himself just before.

“Rude!” he cries. “I can’t believe you would do this to me!”

Keith is cackling. His face is flushed with the force of his laughter. His grin is wide open and joyful. He’s the most beautiful thing Matt has ever seen.

Still, beautiful or not, breaking the warm blanket huddle to purposefully freeze another man’s feet is a punishable offense.

In a fit of vengeance, Matt leaps to his feet and tears the blanket off of the bed, and Keith’s laughter stops cold with a surprised gasp.

“Matt!”

“Keith!”

The blanket lies in a sad heap on the floor. The bed is barren. Keith and Matt stare each other down in the planet’s most ridiculous standoff. Matt can tell that Keith is trying not to shiver as a particularly nippy gust of wind billows out the curtains and slaps at his bare back. It’s that moment of weakness that inspires Matt to pounce. Literally.

He launches himself back onto the bed, and Keith can do nothing but cry out in shock as Matt bounces once and cages Keith with both arms and legs. Matt hovers above him and grins down at him like he’s just won whatever game they’re playing. Keith doesn’t attempt to push him off like he normally would. On any other day, Keith would flip him, and Matt would attempt to flip him back, and they’d wrestle until they were either too exhausted or too horny to keep going.

Today isn’t just any other day, though. Today is the day that Matt is ninety-nine percent sure that Keith loves him.

“I’ve got you now, Kitten,” he whispers. He leans down to catch Keith’s lips again, and Keith kisses him back eagerly. It’s almost gross, considering neither of them have bothered to get up and brush their teeth, but it’s nice and comfortable, and it feels like home.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes between kisses. “You’ve got me.”

Matt drops onto his forearms so that they’re pressed together chest to chest. They kiss just like that for a bit until Matt gets tired and rolls onto his side again. Keith rolls with him and rectangles their legs. Even without the blanket, Matt is so warm everywhere he’s pressed to Keith.

“Matty,” Keith says. He combs his fingers through Matt’s tangled hair and holds him close with one leg wrapped tightly around one of Matt’s. “You know I do, right?”

Matt kisses him again. “Hm?”

Keith smiles against his lips and pulls back. Matt tries to chase him, but Keith stops him. “Are you listening?”

Matt opens his eyes to see Keith gazing at him with so much warmth that the blanket seems utterly unnecessary. “I’m listening.”

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

He’d been ninety-nine percent sure, but he sure appreciates the confirmation.

He wants to make a smartass comment but can’t come up with anything even remotely sarcastic at the moment. Instead, he says, “I love you too, Keith.”

It’s been a long, complicated road, but he does. He loves this man who weaseled his way into Matt’s bed and then his heart before Matt even knew what hit him. He loves their jokes, their routines, and the way Keith refuses to take any bullshit even though he can dish it out like a professional bullshit chef.

He loves Keith, and Keith loves him. The sunlight coming in through the window warms their skin. There’s nothing else to do today.


End file.
